


[Podfic of] Catch You When the Current Lets You Go (Alanna POV)

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [14]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Alanna gives herself a birthday present and fails at relationships.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Catch You When the Current Lets You Go (Alanna POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch You When the Current Lets You Go (Alanna POV)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530160) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 24:15  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Catch%20You%20When%20the%20Current%20Lets%20You%20Go%20\(Alanna%20POV\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Catch%20You%20When%20the%20Current%20Lets%20You%20Go%20\(Alanna%20POV\).m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
